Lost Benders of Henoa
by RedWaxie-Zero
Summary: Henoa is an isolated island that has not been touched by the fire nation, becuase of an unspeakable curse, some say. But to Aang, Katara, and Sokka it may be more then a curse, but benders of a different kind.
1. Cursed Island

**A/N**: This is only my third story, that I've written myself, and my first Avatar story, and possibly my last, I don't know! This is my second attempt at this chapter because the other one wasn't very good. No, this is not a love story about Zuko! This is my idea for an episode, along with benders that I've made up. So PLEASE R&R! enjoy.

Disclaimer: Of Course I don't own Avatar: the last airbender, if I did, I would be making this story into an episode, DOI! But you have to ask permission from me if you want to use my bender ideas, MwooHahahahahahaha!

**Lost Benders of Henoa**

**Chapter 1: Cursed island**

The sun shone high in the sky, beating down upon the gentle rocking waves of the sea. Suddenly, for only a few seconds, the sun became blocked from view as a giant bison flew by. Sitting atop the bison's saddle, was a fourteen year old girl from a water tribe on the south pole. Her name was Katara, and she was a waterbender. Katara was looking at a map spread across the saddle floor. Her older brother, Sokka was sitting up staring blankly at the sun. Momo, a little brown and white flying lemur was perched on the egde of the saddle. They had been flying for hours. Katara measured the distance to the closest island with her finger. It would take another day just to get there. Otherwise they where stuck in the ocean.

Aang, the twelve-year old Avatar, was sitting atop the flying bisons', head. He shielded his eyes from the hot sun and looked out into the vast horizon. The difference between the sky and the sea was almost non-existent. Except for a tiny spec that was wedged between the two shades of blue. "Look everybody!" Called out Aang. Sokka and Katara jerked their heads in the direction Aang was pointing at.

"I don't see anything." Said Sokka, squinting.

"It's that little dot right there." Said Aang, still pointing. They waited until it increased in size.

"Oh, I see it." Exclaimed Katara. "It looks like an island."

"I hope there's food on that island." Said Sokka. "I'm starved." Katara returned to the map she had been looking at.

"Well, considering our current position is right here," she said, pointing to a spot in the ocean. Then she paused uncertainly. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, according to the map, there's nothing but ocean for miles." Katara looked up and frowned There was a pause as each contemplated how that was possible.

"Maybe the map's out of date, 'cause there it is, right in front of us." Said Sokka.

"Or," said Katara "it's a mirage." The bison gave a low moan.

"I hope not, Appa's getting tired and will need to land soon." Aang said, patting the bison on the head. They went on until island was nearly below them and certain features about it were becoming visible. The island was small, it seemed to slope up, ending at the cliffs on the other side, and it was covered with a vast bamboo forest, except for the beaches on the side facing them.

"Well everybody, looks like we'll be staying here the night." Aang finally said

"Wonderful," Sokka added before he went to sleep.

Just as the flying bison briefly blocked the sun from view as it circled the island. Tips of the bamboo tree's parted slightly, a shadow of a face poked through to watch them with aged, somber gray eyes. "Hmm the Avatar and his friends." It said quietly to itself. It looked further into the distance. Off to the right was the outline of a ship. "Fire nation," it inquired, "I haven't seen them in a while." Turning its gray eyes to the left it saw ominous dark rolling clouds. "We're going to have visitors tonight." Then it drew back among the bamboo.

"There you are Avatar." Said Prince Zuko as he looked through the telescope. Through the lens, the bison was like a beacon against the blue sky . He then followed it to where it was heading, and saw a small island. "Set course for that island." He said curtly to a guard as he thrust the telescope at him. Just then his uncle came on deck.

"What island?" he asked.

"That one." Said Zuko. Staring at the lonely island out in the ocean. His uncle leaned over the rail to get a better look. Suddenly his facial features darkened.

"Uncle, something troubles you?" asked Zuko, sensing the sudden change in his uncle.

"Henoa," His uncle stared at his hands as they clenched the rail. "The cursed island." He said in a very low voice.

"Cursed? What are you talking about?" demanded Zuko. His uncle looked back at the island and sighed.

"Fifty years ago, the fire nation tried to use that island as a rendezvous point. But..." his voice trailed off. A solemn expression crossed his face.

"But what?" Zuko pressed. The memory began playing through his uncle's head, his eyes clenched shut he recalled sights, heard the sounds… relived it.

"Everything was... alive...furious... we fought so hard that day... but." He stopped again. Zuko remained silent for a while. He had never seen his uncle like this. It was unusual for a memory to cause him so much anguish.

"How do you know about this?" he asked quietly. His uncle looked at him square in the in the eye.

"Because I was there. I was a commander. My army was being sent back to the Earth Nation." He finally said. "Afterwards, the fire nation never landed here again and took it off the maps for…."

"For what happened?" Zuko finished for him. His uncle nodded.

Zuko, turned around and looked back at the island, weighed the two possibilities and decided."Curse or no curse, the Avatar's going there, and I'm following." Said Zuko in a low voice.

"Prince Zuko, I think your making a big mistake." Said his uncle. Zuko shot him a glare, showing that he would not change his mind. His uncle looked away and started walked off the deck. Then he stopped, "Syhamei" he said softly to himself. Then he shook his head and left. Zuko watched him leave, what was Syhomei?

**A/N**: That ends chapter 1. Now REVIEW! I need feedback!


	2. Lightning

**A/N**: Chapter 2 is finally here! I know it's a very short chapter and I meant it to be short… so no flames! There's nothing wrong with a short chapter. Once you have finished please review because I need the feed back! Like if a character is not consistent or something tell me. But REVIEW! …please.

**Chapter 2: Lightning**

Aang maneuvered Appa towards the island below. Clouds from apparently nowhere had blocked out the sun's brilliant rays. Leaving the sky above their heads dark and ominous. Raindrops began to fall. At first softly like a mist, then faster and heavier as the sky darkened. Katara and Sokka pulled their hoods up. The rain continued, beating faster and faster until it was like being under a waterfall. Everything appeared only as shapes through dense rain. There was a flash of jagged lighting, cracking the sky in half. A roll of trembling thunder briefly followed. "Aang? How long till we can land?" Katara yelled through the rain.

"I'm right below! Yip yip!" Aang yelled as he slapped the reins. Appa began to dive when a flash of brilliant light shot past. Appa swerved, giving a groan. "Come on Appa! That was just lighting." Aang shouted trying to keep a hold on Appas' wet reigns as they began to slip through his fingers. Appa tossed his head violently as another flash erupted past. All three of them screamed as Appa began to roll, duck and spiral out of control.

"Aang keep your bison under control!" Sokka shouted, hanging on to the saddle. Momo slid down Appa's tail and hung to only a couple hairs.

"I'm trying!" Appa gave another groan, "It's those flashes! From the trees!" Aang shouted back over a sudden roll of more thunder.

"What do you mean from the…" Sokka didn't finish his sentence because a blinding, sharp beam of light thrust itself at them from below. For a brief moment the air around heated and the falling rain instantly turned to whispy steam for only a blink of an eye. But none of them noticed as they screamed when Appa, temporarily blinded dived sharply down to the trees below with the rain following closely behind.

Fire nation guards ran around the deck wildly as Prince Zuko furiously shouted orders. His uncle, shielding his head from the pelting rain ran out onto the slippery deck. Along side his nephew he grabbed the railing as the ship rocked back and forth from the rough waves. "Prince Zuko, turn back now. We won't be able to make any progress in a storm like this." A wave crashed onto the deck as the ship gave a sickening lunge. Zuko watched his men slip and scramble up. The rain began coming down harder, making if feel more like it was hailing then raining. Lightning fluttered across the sky. Thunder boomed immediately after.

"No, not when I'm so close." Zuko said, wiping water off his face. Both braced as the ship gave another sway from the fierce waves below.

"Zuko if you persue any further in this weather. The ship will sink." His uncle shouted over the thunder. "The ship can't survive this storm for very long. The crew in the boiler room say the engine will brake down any second." Another giant waver splashed across the deck.

"Tell them to keep it running."

"I told you. They can't. The ship will capsize!" Zuko had had enough right now of his uncle's foretelling of doom. It was the last thing he needed right now, not in this storm with the Avatar nearly right in front of them.

"No matter what you say, I'm not turning around!" Zuko yelled. Another wave splashed onboard. Some of his men screamed as they where nearly dragged over into the raging sea.

"It's not worth the lives." Hi uncle yelled back.

"I can't when the Avatar is so close!" Zuko shot back.

"Well…" His uncle stuttered. It then dawned on Zuko.

"This really about that curse isn't it? Is that really why you want me to turn back?" Zuko's uncle remained silent, standing steadfast, staring him straight the eye. "Do you?" Zuko shouted. For a brief pause in time, there seemed to be a still silence.

Without warning the ship gave a tremendous lurch forwards and screeched to a sudden halt. Zuko gritted his teeth, as he prevented himself form falling over the rail.

"Man over board!" Someone called. Both Zuko and his Uncle rushed to the look over the side. In the water one of the men was floundering in the water, his armor was weighing him down.

"Help! I can't swim!" He shouted as he was tossed by the waves. Zuko ordered his men to get a rope to throw out to him, but his uncle said.

"That won't be necessary." He cupped his hands over his mouth and called out. "Just stand up!" the floundering man must have listened because he stopped thrashing and now stood with the water only coming up to his elbows and looking very confused and embarrassed. Zuko turned to his uncle in shock. "We hit the sand bank." Was his uncle's reply.

**A/N:** Don't forget to review. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.


	3. Soldiers of Fire

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing! I'll just redo them later. This chapter is not consistent with the two other chapters. So if you're a little confused, don't feel bad. It's part of the storytelling. But if you like this chapter, please review!**

**Lost Benders of Henoa**

**Chapter 3: Soldiers of Fire**

In the blur of the rain pattering on the bamboo, a stooped figure and a lengthy youth stood in a clearing. "Remember," one said in a raspy voice. "We don't want to actually hit them. Just give them a warning."

"You told me that three times already." Said the other. There was a flash.

"What was that?"

"A warning."

"I know that. But make it look more like lightning." Among the underbrush was another figure watching. " Just enough so they have to land."

"Why do you want them to land?" asked a gruff voice from a large shape of a man who was holding the smaller figure on his shoulders.

"I'll explain later." Grey eyes flicked to the sky where a flying bison was spiraling crazily around. A beam of brilliant light split the rain.

"I said don't hit them! That was too close!" the stooped figure shouted.

"How's this then!" said the youth, loosing his patience. There was an explosion of energy. The bison began to dive.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed them! If I find them burnt to a crisp, your going to be in big trouble young man!" the stooped figure shouted after the youth as they both hurried out of the clearing to find where the bison had landed. The small gray-eyed figure smiled. Those two sometimes were comical when they argued. The gray-eyes glanced to approximately where the ocean would be. The smile became a grim line.

"Take me back." Said the small figure, casting eyes down.

"Okay, but hang on tight." Said the gruff voice. As the larger figure turned to walk back, he felt a warm droplet of water on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" the gruff voice asked, sensing discomfort.

"Nothing,"

"No one cries for nothing."

"It's… just… no, it's nothing." the small figure said quietly. The gray eyes closed briefly.

"We're here if you need us, you know that, Right?." The large figure suddenly noticed that the person on his shoulder was shivering.

"It's just an old memory I can never let go of until…" the voice trailed off as the eyes saw a glimpse of the ocean poking through the bamboo. The rain had lessened up a little, just enough to almost see a dark outline of a ship.

Somewhere in the Earth nation, there was a village tucked in a forest. The village was serene and a place where traders stopped before they went on to the capitol. A group of young children were standing in a circle around a very young girl, at about age five. They were in a clearing together. The girl stood in the center, crouching down, ready to fight or flee. One of the boys was sneering. "What's wrong? Girly-girl's scared?" they all laughed.

"Leave me alone." Said the girl in a small voice, trying to push her way through. The boys pushed her back into the center.

"Pull her hair," one of them suggested. She felt a hard tug on the back of her head as one of the boys reached over and yanked a strand of her long straight black hair.

"Ow!" she cried, beating back his hand. "Stop it!"

"What are you going to do if we don't? Go running to your _father_?" another jeered. They all oohhed like it was something that should be feared and laughed again. She crouched even lower as they pressed in around her. They closed further and further in until they were nearly on top of her, then… she was gone. The boys looked around the clearing, confounded of her sudden disappearance. "Where'd she go?" one of them asked.

Back behind a tree, she watching them stupidly grope around for here as if she had fallen through the very earth. She took a deep breath and waited. Slowly, day turned into night. The moon was a brilliant pale disc in a dark sky dappled with stars. The summer evening air was cool, but not cold. A breeze picked up. She heard the sound of people talking, shouting, and metal upon metal. Flickering light danced on the trees in front of her with shadows passing in intervals. Whatever was happening was happening in the clearing. Making sure the tree was between her and the clearing, she peered around.

There, were people she had never seen before. Most wearing masks or helmets in front of their faces that resembled the dead, all garbed with armor and leather. Standing in formation. The light came from torches some were holding and in the back, she saw large murky colored creatures wearing red and black insignia's pulling carts or with saddles. Their attention was directed to something the trunk of the tree was blocking. She didn't want to crane her head around to see for fear of being seen.

"Please don't do anything rash." Said one man to what ever they were looking at. He looked as though he was their prisoner. She hadn't noticed him until now because his dust-covered clothing blended with the ground. His hands were bound and his wounds still bled. When he said this one of the men with a helmet thrust him to the ground.

"Sir, she may try to run back to the village and warn everyone. What should we do?" Another man became visible. This one was wearing the metal and leather armor, but he didn't have a helmet like the others. From this distance, she couldn't make out his facial details. Except that he had the appearance of a young adult and was the commander. Another man very much like him came beside him, and she barely heard him say,

"It's just a child."

"Don't hurt her, do whatever you want with me. Spare her please." Pleaded the prisoner.

"No," said the commander. "This one has seen to much. Guards," he shouted. "Do what you will, make sure she never returns to the village."

"No! Don't!" shouted the prisoner, running as best he could toward the "child." It was then that she realized she knew that man. She felt something clench with dread at this realization. At the same time, three of the guards had unleashed a stream of hot, furious fire. Without having to think she raised her hands, a ring of a shockwave pulsed through the woods, not allowing the fire to go any further. It hung in the air, frozen. There were gasps from the guards.

Quickly she turned away and began running. She turned backwards and night turned back into day. She had to tell of what she had just seen.

Her house was a hut in a cul-de-sac of other huts, lying not far from the center of the village.

"Mother! Mother!" she shrieked. Her mother came from the back door, wiping water from the laundry off her hands with her apron.

"May, what's the matter, what's wrong?" Her mother bent down to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face. May was a nickname that everyone called her, because when she was first learning to talk, she wasn't able to pronounce all the syllables in her full name. For a few seconds May couldn't say anything, her mind working furiously to contemplate what she had just seen as she crumpled into her mothers' arms. Her entire body quivering with sobs. "Tell Mommy, what happened?" her mother crooned.

"There were men, many of them," she choked through her tears.

"When did you see them?"

"It was night, they wore helmets… and leather, fire shot from their hands. They were soldiers of fire!" She felt her mothers' arms around her stiffen as she said this, seeming to pull her closer. "And…" May coughed. "They had Daddy." More tears erupted from her. The two sat on the floor for what seemed like hours. Her mother rocking her back and forth as May sobbed on her shoulder.

**A/N: Okay, now you have an idea of how this fic is going to be set up. Chapter 4 is… going to come… eventually… might take awhile… I guess soon would be a good word to use. **


End file.
